Caleb Has Cooties!
by ChemicalPanik
Summary: Caleb left Hanna for his mom in California two weeks ago. What happens when he realizes he could never leave her? Summary sucks, but give the story a chance! Please review!


**I am so sorry that I have not updated my other Hanna and Caleb story, but I was caught up in my thoughts. I kept imagining what will happen when he comes back, and I realized I wouldn't be able to write another chapter that is up to my standard unless I write this, and get it out of my head and on paper. So, when I post this, I will be working on my next chapter of Because I love you. And, I realize that the writer's won't have it be exactly like this, but he is coming back in the mid-season finale! So, please review, and enjoy! I think I will be switching P.O.V.'s throughout this one-shot. So it won't always be Caleb thinking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, if I did, Caleb would have never left for California. His mom would have met him in Rosewood. It's as simple as that. :)**

**Caleb's P.O.V.**

"I love you Hanna. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I said as I hung up the phone. It wasn't like I wanted to, I had to. I could talk to her for hours, but then we wouldn't be able to get on with our lives. And I had a feeling that Hanna wanted to hang up. She's seemed so out of it lately, and I'm starting to wonder if she really does love me. She's even been ignoring some of my calls, and when she has picked up the phone, it's like she's not even there. She will simply give short answers, like "Yep" and "Everything's fine" whenever I ask her how things are going.

"Caleb? What are you up to?" My mom said, suddenly coming up behind me. I realized I had been sitting still staring out my window for the past ten minutes.

"Oh. Nothing." I say as I turn to face her. It still amazes me how much we look alike. We have the same exact nose, eyes, and lips.

She's told me everything, including why she left me, and what happened to my father. She had me right out of college, and when my father found out, he took off. She hasn't heard from him since, and she's assured me that we were better off without him.

But when I turned five, things got difficult. She needed a new job, and when she finally scored one, where she would be living with her co-workers, she wasn't allowed to bring me with her. She dropped me off at my aunts, and she says that she was going to come right back to pick me up, when she had the money to find me.

It didn't happen. She lost her job a couple months later, and was forced to work two part time jobs, still barely making enough to support herself, let alone a five-year old kid. She had to go from job to job, from then on out.

When I turned ten, she finally got herself an apartment, and realized she hadn't seen me in 5 years. She sent me a birthday card, because she said she was scared of what would happen if she came into my life again, before having to leave again.

Finally, after not seeing me for 10 years, she met Jerry, and they got married. In a way, Jerry is like the father I always used to picture myself having. He helps my new brothers with their homework, plays lots of sports, and is easy to talk to.

Anyway, when she married him, she realized that she had enough money to find me, so she hired a private investigator to bring me to her. And that leaves us here, in California, trying to figure everything out.

"It's not 'nothing'. If it was nothing, you wouldn't be sitting alone in your room, staring out the window….." She trails off for a second trying to come up with what could be making me feel this way. Suddenly, her face breaks out in a huge smile. You can practically see the light bulb going off in her head. "IT'S A GIRL!" She squeals and starts hugging me tightly. "Oh! My baby! He found someone!" She continues to squeal, and I find myself having difficulty breathing.

"Yes." I say with a small smile on my face. I pull out my phone, and show her a picture off Hanna, standing in her kitchen smiling at me.

"She's very pretty." Mom says taking the phone from my hands to further inspect Hanna. She hands it back to me after looking at the picture for a couple more seconds.

"So what's wrong?" She says and I can feel her excitement radiating off her. She looks at my face and can see that I am not as nearly as happy as she is. And then, a look of shock appears on her face. "She's not pregnant, is she, Caleb?" She says suddenly pulling away from me.

"What! NO!" I say with a look of horror on my face. If she was, I wouldn't have ever left her side. A look of relief swipes across Mom's face. "Good. So what is wrong?" She says leaning down on the arm of the chair, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I miss her. I love Hanna with all of my heart. But I'm not completely positive that she loves me back. I mean she said she did, but she just seems so distant whenever I talk to her on the phone." I say in one breath. I look up at my mother, wondering what she will have to say.

"Well, has she ever lied to you before?" I shake my head no. In fact, she never has. If she had, I would know, just because it's so easy for me to read her.

"She just misses you then. But she loves you too much to say so. Probably because she thinks that you will leave me if she says it. So, that means that you're just going to have to go back." She says with a small smile on her face. I look up at her in shock. "That is, if you want to?" She says as she hands me my jacket.

"I want to, but I really want to get to know you." I say, my head spinning. I'm going back to see Hanna. After two excruciatingly long weeks, I'm seeing her again.

"And you will get to know me. We have spring and summer vacation. And, I'm pretty sure that, if it's all right with you, I could pop up once in a while, and meet this Hanna girl. I'll still be here when you come back." She says and I feel like I could explode with happiness.

"Thank you!" I say as I attack her with a gigantic hug.

"I love you Caleb." She says softly into my ear, as she hugs me back.

"I love you too, Mom." I say back. She leaves the room, and I start to pack my things.

* * *

><p>"Call us when you can." Jerry says as he gives me yet another hug.<p>

"Okay."

"So, the car is going to drive you there. And if there are any problems, come straight home. Be safe. We love you, Caleb." Mom says, pulling me close to her.

"I love you guys too." The words sound foreign, but I think that I can get used to saying them.

I crouch down to my little brothers' size. "Why do you have to go Caweb? We're gonna miss you." Little James says. Clay, his twin, nods in agreement. "Yeah." He says softly.

"I have to go see the girl that I love." I say simply. A look of disgust appears on the two six year olds faces.

"Eww! Girls have cooties!" Clay says indignantly. "Caweb! You don't want to get cooties!" James says loudly, and my mom, Jerry, and I all laugh at this. I grab them up for a huge hug, and their little arms wrap around me. I really am going to miss them.

"So, I'll call you when I get there. And I'll visit when I can. I'll miss you guys!" I call out as I board the plane.

I end up in Rosewood at 4:30 in the afternoon. Around now, Hanna and I would be hanging out at her house. I wonder what she's doing right now.

When the car gets to Hanna's house, I hesitate. What am I going to do when she sees me? I should have called, but I wanted to surprise her.

I pull myself together, and walk up to her door. I ring the doorbell, and wait for her to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's P.O.V <strong>

As I'm gathering my things to go and study at the library, I hear the doorbell ring. I race down the stairs and open the door.

And there stands Caleb.

"Caleb! You're back!" I pull him in for a hug. Now that he's back, maybe Hanna can stop whispering his name in her sleep. I think that I'll let him surprise her when she gets home. Sure, I should probably tell her that he's back, but I don't think she'll be too mad when she finds him in the house.

"Hanna's out right now, but she should be back soon. You can wait for her inside. I'm going to the library to study, and Ms. Marin is at work until nine tonight, so you should have time to get reacquainted." I say as I let him in, with a huge smirk on my face.

"Thanks." He says, and I leave him in the Marin's kitchen, so I can go and study.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna's P.O.V<strong>

I had been hanging out with Mona for an hour, trying in vain to get Caleb off my mind. I miss him so much, but it hurts to think about him.

I walked up to my door and pulled out my key. I tried to open the door, when I realized it wasn't locked. That's strange. Emily always locks the door. Even when she's home with my mom, she always makes sure it's locked_._

Panic fills my body. What if A is waiting for me inside my house? All I can envision is a black hooded figure jumping out and knocking me unconscious.

I slowly open the door and walk in backwards, not wanting to see what lies ahead of me. "Hello? Emily? Are you home?" I call out, but nobody answers.

Suddenly I hear his voice. "Hanna."

I turn around at light speed. It's not him. It's just a REALLY, REALLY great dream that you will wake up from in a moment. But he's there, standing ten feet away from me.

I stare at him for a couple of seconds before running at him with all of my strength. He opens his arms just seconds before I fly into them, and wrap my hands around his neck. "You came back! You came back!" I whisper into his ear over and over again. I kiss his lips, his nose, his cheek, and his chin, because I need to register that this isn't a dream. He really came back.

He suddenly pulls away from me. "Hanna, why were you so distant on the phone?" He says quietly, as though he fears the answer I will give.

I smile up at him, and shake my head. "I was worried that if I told you how much I missed you that you would come back, and I know that you need to have a relationship with your mom. I never meant to hurt you by keeping you out. I love you, and I mean it." I say with a huge grin on my face, and I can feel tears of happiness pricking my eyes.

He pulls me closer to him, and I hold on to him for dear life. He bends back a little and kisses me. I kiss back, knowing that I love him with all of my heart.

**So that was my one-shot. I am working on the next chapter for Because I love you, so look out for that. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
